


A Carnival Date

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2015 [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, Cute high school girls in love, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shireen and Arya have a cute date at their local carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Carnival Date

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last day of Femslash February, and I wrote this fluffy piece. 
> 
> I hope that you guys enjoy it.

Shireen has never really enjoyed carnivals. She has a weak stomach, and ends up feeling sick if she rides anything wilder than the Ferris Wheel. She was reluctant to agree to the go to the carnival with Arya because of this. Arya is wild and crazy and impulsive, and seems like the sort of person who would want to ride the super fast spinning rides a million times in a row and never feel the slightest bit sick.

Arya assures her that she’d much rather spend time with her girlfriend than spend the entire day rushing between rides. Shireen feels her cheeks color at that, and runs an absentminded hand along her facial scarring. No matter how many times Arya calls her beautiful, or tells her that she loves her. Shireen always gets flustered. Greyscale isn't supposed to be beautiful. Shireen isn't beautiful, or at least, no one but Arya has ever thought so. But after six months, she’s starting to believe that the other girl does mean it. Maybe she's even right. 

Arya buys them a huge stick of pink cotton-candy.

“You said that you could ride the Ferris Wheel, right?” Arya asks. Shireen nods, and Arya grabs her by the hand and they hurry to get in line. While they wait in line, they eat large amounts of fluffy candy as Arya talks about how excited she is for her upcoming volleyball season, and Shireen talks about how ready she is for quiz bowl season to begin again and thinks about photography club. 

The wait goes by quickly and they file into the tiny Ferris Wheel carriage quickly enough. Arya isn’t fond of waiting, or confined spaces, so Shireen really appreciates that her girlfriend was willing to wait so long to go up on the Ferris Wheel with her. They hold hands as they go up, and Shireen watches the city unfold beneath them. Shireen's never been in an airplane, but she suspects that this is what the view is like. The rooftops look like puzzle pieces beneath them, with green grass and trees filling in the blank spaces.

She takes out her phone, and tries to snap a few pictures of the gorgeous view as they are stopped. Then, she thinks of something else.

“Let’s take a selfie,” she says with a stupid little grin.

“Alright” Arya says in mock exasperation, but she shoves her head up to Shireen’s as she holds out the phone. Shireen snaps a few shots before Arya kisses her on the cheek, her bad cheek. She almost melts as she tries to take the picture.

“Okay,” Arya says, “if any of them are going on your instagram, it’s that one.” Shireen didn’t used to take selfies, hell, she didn’t even used to have an instagram, but Arya convinced her that her pictures were good. It took even more convincing to get her to post some selfies. Ever since they started dating, Shireen’s felt more confident in herself, both in her appearance and in her abilities.

Arya buys them a funnel cake after the ride is finally over, and they sit down and wait for the flaming ball of fried batter to cool before either of them eats.

Shireen grabs a bite off the funnel cake, and as Arya shoves an enormous piece into her mouth, getting powdered sugar all over the corners of her mouth. Shireen laughs at her as Arya glares, and then she shoves a piece into Shireen’s open mouth. After she chews it, Shireen goes back to laughing. And then Shireen laughs as she wipes some of the powdered sugar off her girlfriend’s face.

They sit in a companionable silence for a moment as Shireen looks up and down the strip of carnvial games.

“You know,” she says, “I’ve never won one of those.”  
"You haven’t?” Arya asks her.

“No,” Shireen says, “I used to bug my dad to let me play them whenever we came, but I was really, really terrible.” She pauses a moment, wondering whether or not she should tell her embarrassing story.

“One time,” she says quietly, a hint of laughter already in her tone, “I accidentally hit the guy running the booth with the baseball instead of the cans.” Arya giggles along with her, but she scans the booths as well.

“Alright, Shireen,” she says, standing up in determination, “I am going to win them all for you.”

“Them all?” Shireen asks incredulously.

“Yes,” she says, with a little smirk, “All of them. You’ll have more stuffed animals than you’ll know what to do with.”

****  


Arya is true to her word. By the end of her streak, Shireen is blushing and laughing and holding more stuffed animals in her arms than any person should ever have. She’s sort of afraid if she takes another step that she’ll drop them all in the oily mud. 

 

“I did it,” Arya says with a self-satisfied smirk after she gives Shireen a large, pink elephant. It's the last booth, so that means that it's the last one. Shireen's a little bit glad, actually. She's not sure she could physically hold another one. 

"I think that calls for a kiss,” she says, and Shireen laughs.

“I would,” she says, “but I’m afraid that I’d drop them all.” Arya makes a pouty face, but seems to understand her point. Shireen’s almost afraid to take a step, but she’ll have to. Arya’s car is parked at the back of the grass parking lot. They have a lot of walking in front of them.

****  


Shireen gets home with her plethora of stuffed animals and lies them down on her bed in a huge, fluffy pile. She lies down in the pile. and puts up her phone. Then she takes a selfie of herself in her gigantic pile of stuffed animals.   
  
She posts it to instagram with the caption, “I have the world’s best girlfriend.” And it’s the complete truth. She cuddles in her enormous pile of stuffed animals and wonders if a high school love can last.


End file.
